Katawa Shoujo Fanfiction Challenge
by Drafon
Summary: Days 2-10 of the 10 Day KS FF Challenge. Anyone looking for Day 1, relax it's just a character profile.
1. When October Goes

I used to be so blind. I used to be so carefree. But that was then. This is now.

There used to be brighter days. I used to think women were God's gift to men. Now I can't think of anything but Satan's Curse.

It's that woman who did it to me. First she steals all my energy, and then she presents her sister as some kind of blessing. Her sister can't do a single fucking thing! All she has going for her is that annoying ability to talk to cats! What the fuck is that all about? How is that a blessing?

But my energy, good God, that was when I knew. That was the day I learned that women are nothing but evil. Bitch talked about love and how we were meant to be together, but the instant she has me in the sack, I can't do a single fucking thing. I don't know why I ever trusted her.

But there was a time when I actually believed her. I thought what she was saying was true. I thought I could trust her. But man can never trust woman.

I am the last sane man in an insane world. And I will stop them, no matter the cost.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The perfect day ended so horribly. And it's all my fault.

My parents both took the day off for my birthday. We played games all day. And then Daddy started cooking. He was making tempura. Mommy had gone to get the cake and presents out of the other room. I was so excited.

But one little mistake took everything from me. Mommy carried the cake a little too close to Daddy's noodles. A little spark from the candles got the oil going. It flared up and we couldn't stop it. The fire went everywhere. I thought I would lose everything.

As it turns out, I lost both more and less than I thought I would have. I thought the fire would have taken everything from us, including our lives. It took my parents from me, but it didn't take me with them. They didn't let that happen.

I lost my parents. I lost my ability to live a normal life. I lost my ability to trust people, and I lost my ability to look on that day as anything but a curse. This day was supposed to be my day, the day when everything went right for me. But I lost everything. And I'll never get it back.


	3. If You Ever Leave Me

"Lilly! Lilly!"

I hear someone calling my name. I've heard this voice before. I never thought I'd hear it again.

"Lilly! Stop, please! Lilly!"

There it is again. But no, it couldn't be, could it?

"Gah!" *thump* "Argh … ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

No, that sound, there's only one way. He came back for me, but he did himself in.

Akira saw me turning, but she told me we had to get going. She knew our parents would want to see both of us, that they would never let her leave me behind. I didn't care. He came to get me, now I need to go back and get him.

An ambulance comes. They're talking about how some kid had a heart attack. They think he's down and out. I wish I had heard him sooner. I wish I had turned back when I first heard him calling out to me.

There was nothing I could do but go back to Akira and follow her through the terminal onto our plane. I hope my family will understand why I have to go back, why I can't be with them.


	4. Other Lady

*Author's Note: Words italicized are written from Lilly's point of view, words bolded are Shizune's thoughts, words underlined are Misha translating for Shizune, words bolded and underlined are words Shizune says that are directed at Misha and thus not translated for Lilly, words written normally are Misha's personal thoughts and words, and words written bolded and italicized are words Misha does not speak, but signs in a private conversation to Shizune.*

'Well this turned out wonderful. I wish Hicchan came with us. It would make this so much more bearable.'

"_How can you possibly pin that on me? You know that was no one's fault but the person who did it!"_

"The person who did it was a student who was in your class and thus it is your duty to control them." 'Oh come on Shicchan. You're not really being fair here.'

"_You mean the way you lord over all the students in your class? No thank you, I'd rather work with my students than have them working against me."_ **'Working against me? Not a single person would even dream of opposing me. Except for … that man.'**

"Can you both just calm down for even a moment? Stop it, just stop it!" _'Oh, now this one is trying to preach to us? The one who never does anything right, let alone on time?'_ **"Misha, just shut the fuck up, I can handle this."** _**"Shicchan, I can help. Why won't you let me?"**_ **"Because you can't argue with her. You've tried before and failed. Just translate for me."** 'Alright, I guess.'

"_I still think it's ridiculous for you to set such high standards for others when you yourself continually fail to meet them. If you expect the class reps to perform at even 10% of what you ask them to, the Student Council should at least be performing to 30%. But with only the two of you I guess it's impossible."_ **'Only the two of us? We'd have three if not for that damned track bitch. Just because she's the oldest in our class she thinks she can take him away.'** _**"Shicchan, calm down, you're getting too angry."**_ **'I guess she's right.'**

"The Student Council is an overseer, not a laborer like the class representatives. It is not our job to do your work for you; it is our job to make sure you're doing your job properly. The two of us are more than capable of doing that." _"That explains why you won't lift a finger to help us. You think you're better than the rest of us."_ "I can say the same for you. You think you're better than the rest of us just because some people look at your pedigree and think it's 'exotic'. They just don't know how wrong they are." _**"Whoa Shicchan, that's hitting below the belt."**_ **"You've played enough Risk with me to know I do whatever it takes to win."** _**"But that's not right. She's your cousin. The rest of the family gets along just fine."**_ **"I am not the rest of my family."**


	5. One Day More

Waking up is always the hardest part of my morning. I don't want to get out of bed. But I have to.

After an average breakfast, I head off to the library. It gets boring during class times, but occasionally students wander in to return materials. During lunch breaks Hanako always comes in, sometimes accompanied by Lilly or Hisao. Naomi never comes in. Neither does … he.

I spend the afternoon at the café. Different groups of students come in. The Student Council duo sometimes skips class together to visit me. Other times it's the limbless pair. Lilly and Hanako don't come often, but they come when they can. Hisao visits often, always with one of the pairs. It's nice to have friends supporting me.

My studies are tiresome, but it's only a matter of time. Once I have a degree, Yamaku can hire me as a full teacher and I can stop waitressing. Maybe then Naomi will pay more attention to me. Maybe I can be her teacher. Or perhaps his.

My nights are spent wondering if I did anything wrong today. I always did something wrong. It's who I am. I keep trying to change. I think it's pointless though. I'll never be able to change. I'm not like Hisao, or like the girls. They can change. I can't. I'm static. I'll always just be another screw-up everyone has to clean up after.


	6. On My Own

"**Can you believe it?"**

"I dunno Shicchan. They do spend an awful lot of time together."

"**But what the hell do they do? This must be why she never gets her work done anymore. She's spending too much time with him. We'll need to say something about this."**

"Just stay out of their way Shicchan. There's nothing you can do. You can't just change who people love."

"**You don't know that."**

"Yes, I do. You know I know that."

"**What are you talking about? You've never told me about this."**

"Never mind Shicchan. Let's just get our work done."

"**How can I focus on work now? After all that's going on, I just can't concentrate. I think that I really love him."**

"Is that why you tried so Hard to get him to join us? You should have just told him. I think he would've understood."

"**Do you really think so Misha?"**

"I do. I know you Shicchan. I know that when you say what it is you want, you get it."

"**Well maybe I should have said something. Nothing I can do now though."**


	7. Don't Speak

"Hey Naomi. You got a minute?" He said as he approached.

"Hisao? Uh … sure. What's up?" I responded hesitantly.

"There's something I've been wondering about one of the guys near me in the dorms and I was hoping you could help me." I could tell he was reluctant to tell me what was going on, but I figured he must not have any other choice.

"I don't know many guys here, but I'll help if I can." It's true. Freshman girls and senior guys seldom get along at any normal school, let alone here.

"One year ago, one of my floor-mates had a girlfriend who was able to change his life radically, through no fault of her own. I was just thinking, I think that girlfriend was your sister."

I was shocked by this news. My sister did have a boyfriend last year, but she never brought him to meet our parents once and she refused to say where she met him. All the evidence says she was probably keeping it a secret.

"No, no I don't think it was her. My sister would never be capable of pulling that off. She's too shy. Sorry."

With that, I walked away. I couldn't believe it. But I knew in my heart that it was true. She wasn't too shy to date a student, she was _so_ shy that she couldn't date anybody _but_ a student. 'I always wanted to know who it was. I guess I have my answer now.'


	8. I Finally Found Someone

"I want her to be my girlfriend." Misha closes her eyes, like a condemned criminal confessing the last of their sins in front of the executioner. It only makes it harder for me to think of a response, and I know I have to give one.

"I see. I never knew."

"I didn't really want to come to this school, Hicchan~. But it sounded interesting and even if everybody hated me, at least it felt like they would leave me alone. I was learning sign language, but I wasn't very good at it~. Shicchan was trying to get people to join the Student Council, because it was only her and Lilly. Then she came up to me. I couldn't understand her at all~. But~! Shicchan wouldn't use her pen and paper. She knew that I was taking sign language classes. I was exposed quickly, I didn't know any~ … That only made her try harder. I hated Shicchan and thought she was making fun of me. That wasn't the reason though~ … So~! I slowly fell in love with Shicchan, and I told her … that I loved her.

It was in the Student Council room, you know. When it was just the two of us. I had these fantasies of Shicchan staying alone in the office, trying to put everything together all by herself. It seemed so lonely to me, and so sad~. I think I wanted it to be that way~. That way, I could be there for Shicchan, and maybe Shicchan would like me. Even though there was no reason for me to believe it, I did anyway. I wanted it to be true, so I was ok with letting myself believe it, even though I think I knew. That day was really, really~ beautiful too, Hicchan~. We were done with everything, and I was looking out through the window. Even through the window, the light was so warm~ … I wanted to stay like that forever, next to Shicchan."

There was a time when I would have said I know the feeling. Perhaps if I felt differently, I still would have. But instead, I had something else to say.

"You would never have been able to stay like that. She's push you aside eventually. Like she's doing to both of us now."

"I know Hicchan. But at that time, that would have been fine for me. She'd be doing what she always wanted to. She'd just be doing it without me."

"'At that time?' You mean you're not fine with it now?"

"She's not just hurting me Hicchan. She's hurting you too. And I know she cares more about you than she ever would have about me."

"She is hurting me. But she's also giving me an opportunity to see things I never would have seen if I was blindly chasing after her."

"And what things are those Hicchan?"

"Well, for one thing, you."


	9. It Just Won't Quit

It's that same dream again. The one that always comes.

I see my dad running on the track ahead of me. I've never been able to beat him before. But maybe, just maybe, today will be the day. I wait until I get to the final turn. Dad sucks at taking turns. I use it to pull just behind him. Then, with about 100 yards to go, I put on a last ditch effort to win: one final burst of speed.

I pull it off. For the first time ever, I finished a whole second before my father. My dad, the track star, just got his butt kicked by an 11 year old girl. And it's the best feeling I've ever had.

We get into the car to go home. Something doesn't feel right, but I'm too happy to notice. We start driving, everything is going normally. But then there came something we never could have predicted.

We didn't have time to react. We saw the other car coming, but it was too close by that point. It crashed into us. The car flipped. There was fire, lots of it. I screamed a lot. I passed out.

I see myself waking up in a hospital bed. I see my mom, and the doctors standing around me. "Dad!" I hear myself yell. My mother puts her hand on my shoulder. "Emi … there was a car crash. Dad's gone." I move to get out of bed. Mom holds me back. "There's something else. Your legs … they had to be amputated. Removed." I throw off the sheets and look down.

The first thing I do is reach down. I can feel my knees, but shortly after that, the bandages start, and then there's nothing. I reach down to where my feet used to be. Still nothing. I feel tears welling up.

And then I wake up. And he's there.


End file.
